Baby Blue Eyes
by CodeLyoko
Summary: It would have been considered a mystical creature to other humans, but no. This wasnt just a dragon, it was a Duel Monster. But where did it come from? And who is this young angel boy? What is his connection with her?
1. Desert Wanderer

**Jessie: Well I couldn't help but write this up when I found my sister's Yu-Gi-Oh RP fanfic that had Shardia, the Baby Blue Eyes Dragon. Well I hope that you enjoy this fanfic.**

_A dragon so rare that it was considered only a legend. But no my friends, this dragon was real. It had a strange power, maybe even more than that. Into the wrong it may fall, chaos will take over._

A pitiful cry echoed through the darkness of the desert. As the cry faded away there was no other sound save a small clinking sound. In the very faint moonlight a silver creature dragged its weary feet across the sand.

It would have been considered to be a mystical creature to other humans if they didn't look close enough, but no. This was not just a dragon, this was a Duel Monster. At first glance it looked like Blue Eyes White Dragon. Only smaller, in a miniature kind of way. Two feet tall and five feet long, including the tail.

Metallic white-blue armor-like skin, which should have been shiny, was dull as if it had never had been taken care of. Bright blue eyes had a look of despair and fear in them. Silver-blue wings were limp, covered in chains, and dragged upon the sandy ground leaving a trail of drag-lines behind it. A powerful tail drew a wavy line in the sand as it swayed to each side, due to the wobbly walk of the creature. Along its wings were dark blue stripes and on its head behind the eyes were two small silver horns. A short silky mane of white hair ran from the back of its skull to its shoulder. Three short gray spikes ran down her tail and at the end of it was a dark silver fin, which was as hard a diamonds

One front leg was held higher than the others, injured during the fall. The soft clinking noise came again. The source of it was the chains that had once secured the creature. They were still attached to metal collars that were on all four legs of the dragon, as well as around its neck.

The creature stopped whining in distress and confusion. It looked around, then up at the sky. It didn't know where it was. All it remembered was being chained up in a dark place for a long time and then falling from the night sky and landing on the sand, quite hard actually.

The dragon's head lowered once more as it continued to walk through the sand. It remembered its name. Baby Blue Eyes, well that wasn't really its name, just what the dragon was. She was the Baby Blue Eyes, a Duel Monster. But that was all she knew. She was so deep in thought that she did not realize a steep sand slope in front of her.

She tripped over the edge of the top of the dune and, with a yelp, rolled down the sandy slope. She whimpered as she hit the bottom. She tried to stand, but didn't have enough strength to get up. Her eyes closed and sleep overcame her.

**Jessie: Yes yes it was short. But the next one will be longer hopefully. IF I ever get it back from my friend Lindz!**

**Lindsey: (whistles innocently) I will I will. R&R. She'll try to get the next chapter up very soon.**


	2. Gaurdian Angel

**Jessie: Yup I'm back. Sorry for those who wanted to read this chapter! I lost the chapter and decided to bring this charrie in. He's very lovable and cute and keep reminding me of Mokuba!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, but I dont. But Drago, Draconis, and Shardia are MINE!**

A limp figure hung suspended three feet above the hard steel floor by chains that connected to the rough ceiling. The figure was no more than a mere child of nine years old, at least that was how old he looked. His eyes were closed, covered by black bangs that seemed to radiate purple glimmers. Black shoulder blade-length hair spilled onto his shoulders.

Tears trickled down his cheeks, leaking from his eyes every so often, just to drip onto the ground below him. His head was bent forward, almost as if praying, his chin touching his chest. The boy seemed dead, but the slight rise and fall of the chest and faint heartbeat indicated that he was still alive. His skin was dark tan and he was clothed in an elbow-length sleeved white robe that ended at his knees with a red sash that was wrapped around his waist. What was even more shocking was that behind the boy two feathered angel wings were chained up to an extreme degree, both bent in an unnatural way.

The room was freezing cold, yet the floor held an unfrozen puddle of blood and tears under the angel. A few feathers were missing from the wings, the said feathers floating in that same pool of red tears. Blood stained the once-white wings. An arrow was seen protruding from the right shoulder of the angel. A shudder ran through the body, eyes twitching but then all became still again. Though the room was completely bare, there was no door in or out. Icicles and frost covered the walls, ceiling, chains and floor.

There was a sound of dripping blood that broke the silence and a soft whisper flowed through the room, soaring on an unseen gust of wind. The angel woke up, opening his eyes until he could just barely see. He weakly looked around, his dark purple eyes staring at the wall in front of him. His eyes then lowered to the ground.

_How long was I here? Who was I protecting? Everything seems so blurry, like they happened to someone else,_ the angel thought. His mind was still spinning. His breath came out in puffs of clouds since it was so cold. Why didn't he feel the coldness? He felt warm.

**It's time to return to the one you're supposed to protect.**

The angel's confusion cleared up and his head snapped up in alarm. He remembered. It was Drago that had trapped him here, captured him and tried to force him to tell him where his charge was. He then cried out in pain when he tried to move his wings. Grunting, he carefully untangled himself from the chains and landed on the ground. He gritted his teeth and his left hand found the arrow that had been lodged in his shoulder and carefully pulled it out. He knew the wound would heal as he dropped the bloody arrow on the ground next to him.

He tried to open his wings but the effort made him gasp out in pain. He then decided to let his wings go. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth and then his wings dissolved into nothingness, a few feathers landing around him. He shuddered but got up.

_She needs me, but who?_ An image popped into his head and his eyes widened. _Shard-ia? Shard! I have to find her!_ He formed a ball of light in his cupped hands and he bowed his head, as if saying a prayer to the mistress he served. The light got brighter and then it disappeared, him along with it.

**Jessie: Well thanks for reading, I'd appreactiate if you reviewed and say what you think of it. I'll start getting the next chapter up!**


End file.
